


Mine

by AlphaSara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek and Cora are only Hale children, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Modern Kingdom and our boys in it, Shut up tags are stupid :), Um full alpha form?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSara/pseuds/AlphaSara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was 8, Derek Hale, Alpha to be and the hair of Hale throne, caught a whiff of something so utterly sweet, perfect and HIS that it rendered him speechless.<br/>His eight year old mind couldn't comprehend that such alluring aroma can even exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

When he was 8, Derek Hale, Alpha to be and the hair of Hale throne, caught a whiff of something so utterly sweet, perfect and HIS that it rendered him speechless.  
His eight year old mind couldn't comprehend that such alluring aroma can even exist.  
He was sure his mind was playing tricks with him. After all, he was tired and he just wanted to go home. He hated hospitals and his mom really picked a great timing to have his sister.

Eighteen years later, that smell still eludes him.

Finding the owner of that delicious fragrance became his obsession.  
His hopes of ever finding it are wearing thin.

At the age of 18, his mother was killed in battle that had Derek raising as Alpha.  
His victory was huge, but his loss was even greater.

That was the day he shifted into his Alpha form for the first time.  
Derek Hale has yet to shift back to his human self.

His victories became a thing of legends.  
They were numerous and his enemies were few.

No one dared to challenge the Hale Beast.

Because you see, people barely remembered his handsome human face anymore.  
Very few still knew what Derek Hale really looked like.  
But people of Hale kingdom still didn't fear him.

And every year, kings from all over the world offered their sons and daughters to him.  
And every year, the Beast declined.  
But things are about to change.

Cause you see, Derek Hale is 26 today and for the first time in 18 years he caught that smell again.

The smell of "MINE"  
________________________________________  
Stiles knew it was an honor.  
He did.

He knew that being chosen as a "gift" to Hale Beast was a rare and coveted blessing.  
Only the most beautiful sons and daughters in this world were "offered" to Derek Hale in marriage.  
That doesn't mean he had to like it.

"You're not the one who's gonna be sexed up by a 10 feet hairy animal",he would say.

"What if he's hideous? I can't be pretty for both of us. Well, I *CAN* but I won't", Stiles would pout.  
His father owed late Alpha Hale a favor.

And well, what better way to return that favor than to send his son, fair Stiles Stilinski , as a tribute to Derek Hale.   
Of course, John was pretty sure that nothing will come of it. Stiles was a gorgeous boy but his mouth was s curse.   
For past 8 years countless boys and girls would walk into the castle, Derek would take one look ( more like sniff) at them and dismiss them.

Stiles knew that better than anyone.  
There's no way Beast would take him.  
That's why he wasn't afraid of facing the man.  
Animal.  
Or whatever Derek really was.

"Do I really have to go?" he whined one last time and John sighed, having heard this same question numerous times before.  
"You go. He sees you. He sends you home. And we're done. Simple as that. Now, go. You don't want to be late"

"Oooohhh, I don't wanna be late for my rejection" he chippered in mock glee. "Oh how I wish to be turned down by a hairy monster. This is the best day of my life, all my wishes are coming true".  
Sheriff just leveled him with a look.

"Fine, fine", Stiles finally sighed. "Here I go into my demise" he cried in mock battle roar, earning s mile from his father.  
Still, Stiles couldn't help but hope without hope.

He heard stories about the beautiful boy the Beast was before his mother’s death.  
Everyone wanted to be chosen by the Alpha.

Only, no one ever got their way.  
________________________________________  
It began with a roar.

Roar so forceful that the you could feel the walls trembling with it's resonance.  
And then the massive entrance doors came crushing down.  
"RUN! He's out of control, he ran for miles, we couldn't even follow him in our trucks", Boyd yelled as he came through the door, signaling for the guards to hide the young people who were forming a long line, dressed to the nines, waiting to be presented to the Alpha.

Meanwhile, Alpha's gigantic chest were heaving, scanning the crowd. He felt that fragrance again.

He knew he did.

It was him.

Somehow, he knew it was a he.

Fate wouldn't be so cruel to gift a smell like that to a girl.  
Red eyes of a madman were shifting from face to face until they landed on a boy so beautiful and pale, with eyes so mesmerizing that Derek felt all the air leave his lungs and exhaustion he felt from miles and miles of running simply left his body.

Moving on all four, he ebbed closer to the boy who, even though he wasn't aware of it, captivated Derek’s every waken moment for past 18 years.  
As he got closer, the smell of "home" and "want" and "perfect" got stronger.  
He wanted to bury himself in that smell and never leave.

"Beautiful", the wolf purred.

The pale perfection, on the other hand, stood frozen.  
His gorgeous eyes were wide and lips, soft as silk, were stretched in a shocked "O"

Unlike other tributes, who scattered all over the castle, pale boy was motionless.  
"Brave", Derek’s wolf supplied. "Our mate is brave. Everyone else ran away. He stayed. "

When he got at a foot away from the boy, he lowered his head and he tried to push his nuzzle into the boys neck and that seemed to snap the boy out of his petrified state. "Wow, Cujo! Not on a first date, back off"  
To Stiles’ utter shock, the Beast backed off.

The humongous, monstrous form straight from the nightmares stepped back at his command.  
He almost smiled at his little victory but then the beast whined, like a wounded animal, and Stiles stilled again.  
Then that sound came again.

A whine.

Whine so heartbreaking that, as if they had a will of their own, Stiles’ hands moved forward to tangle in the Beasts fur. "Hey, no. You're stealing my thunder. I'm the one who should be backing off from you." he gave the Alpha a little smile.

Man in question looked up into the pale eyes of his mate and purred again, this time lower, so only Stiles could hear him.  
"So", the boy cleared his throat as the Beast finally pushed his nuzzle into the boys neck, "you're the scary creature everyone's afraid of?"  
"Mine", Derek's brain was swimming.

"Oh my gracious God" Isaac whispered as he took in the scene. His Alpha, still on all four so he can be same height as the boy, practically purring into the boys neck. "Clear the room, everyone out. Give them some space"  
"Wait, what?" Stiles found his voice again and it sounded scared even to him.

The beast whined again.

"I'm scaring him" he thought to himself.

"You can't leave me with him, in case you haven't noticed I somehow broke your Alpha. He' supposed to be a merciless warrior and a fearless leader and I'm stuck with a puppy!" Stiles pointed out the obvious.  
Isaac just smiled at him. "Trust me, you're gonna be fine. You're perfectly safe with him. In fact, I bet my life that there's no safer place for you than by his side" he gave Stiles another smile as he left the room, ushering other in front of him.  
"O-ok" Stiles said, mostly to himself. "Can you please stop sniffing me and maybe change back so I can see your face?" he tentatively moved his head away from the Beast's jaw. Which was filled with huge fangs.

Nice.  
Not.

Another whine left that same jaw as Stiles stepped back.

"You have to shift back. He's afraid of you. You have to shift back" Derek kept telling himself.  
Somewhere under that mask, that animal he was for past 8 years, his humanity laid dormant. He just had to find it in him to shift back.  
Stiles looked into those glazing red eyes and stepped forward again. He lifted his arm and let the beast nuzzle into his palm again. 'Please", he whispered. "Let me see you. Let me see the man who brought empires down to their knees only to fall on his own before me. I'm not afraid of you" he finally whispered and laid his cheek next to the Beast's.

"He trust me. He wants to see the real me" Derek pleaded his wolf. "Mine...OURS" was the last thought before Derek felt his wolf giving in to the inevitable force that was Stiles’ smell, touch.

Stiles’ everything.

He could feel his bones shifting back to his human form, so much smaller and more vulnerable.  
He was finally being himself again.  
Cause Stiles asked him to.

Feeling the chance on his skin, Stiles opened his eyes and for the first time took in the new man standing in front of him.  
It was his turn to be rendered speechless.  
How could anyone ever name the creature in front of him "Beast?"

Man who stood completely naked in front of Stiles was nothing short of mesmerizing.

Dark, luscious black hair was framing a face so beautiful it belonged on a renaissance painting. Hazel eyes that eyed him like he was the most coveted prize. Pink lips, strong, muscled arms, and oh God, another thing that Stiles was more than happy to get personally acquainted with and that yet made him blush.  
He took in a deep breath and moved forward again. "You're beautiful" he said in awe, baring his throat.

Deep rumble came from Derek’s very human throat as he pushed his face into his mate's neck.

"You're mine" he whispered. "Mine"

“Someone tell my dad I’m getting lucky tonight” he called loudly then smiled at the man in front of him. “Hi. I’m Stiles. I believe we belong together” he whispered softly.   
______________________________________________________


End file.
